


вершина пищевой цепочки

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Hunters & Hunting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: А каков был на вкус хвост огромной хищной твари, похожей на оживший трехметровый огурец? Киллуа очень хотелось знать.





	вершина пищевой цепочки

**Author's Note:**

> а? а? кроссовер на основе одного слова в названии? как вам это???  
фб-2019

Быть охотником — это занятие благородное.  
Охотники были способны на все! Кто-то сомневался в истинности подобного заявления и предполагал, что это все для красного словца, но некоторые начинали верить, что, пожалуй, и правда — абсолютно на все. Кто-то искал сокровища, кто-то изучал древние руины, а кто-то...  
...охотился на монстров.  
Природа затихла. Она пыталась издавать звуки птичьего пения или возни мелких зверьков, но когда рядом высилось Это — такое Это, о котором говорили исключительно с придыханием и искренним ужасом в голосе — делать подобное было трудно. Пусть у природы не было головы, чувство разумного у нее все же имелось, а потому она предпочитала не издавать ни звука, пока рядом находилось Оно.  
Напряженно вглядываясь вперед, Гон стучал пальцем по старому пеньку.  
Они с Киллуа сидели в засаде в кустах. Кусты были хорошим укрытием — большие, темные, только видящий в темноте монстр смог бы увидеть в них двух охотников. Проблема была, впрочем, не в уютном укрытии, а в том, от кого они там прятались — точнее, кого выслеживали. Оно, то самое Это, также известное как «О-Боги-Нет» или «Время-Делать-Ноги», сновало рядом и явно чуяло, что по его душу пришли. Надо было выждать момент для неожиданной атаки, но такой не находился.  
Чудовище было чутким и опасливо озиралось, что у такой громадины выглядело немного потешно.  
Киллуа сидел с недовольным видом. Он явно не горел желанием идти против этого конкретного чудовища — да что уж там, никто не хотел, просто у Киллуа не было выбора из-за нескончаемого энтузиазма Гона — а потому продолжал поглядывать на друга с явным немым неодобрением. Высказать хоть что-то он не решался из-за близости Этого, и за это Гон благодарил богов. Сейчас Киллуа мог лишь сверлить его взглядом, а не таскать за уши и отчитывать за столь глупое решение.  
Приятный бонус к охоте!  
Вдруг, Это застыло и уставилось куда-то в сторону. Хвост его беспокойно ходил из стороны в сторону, и Гон вперился взглядом в свою добычу. Охотник против монстра. Монстр против охотника. Кто победит? Кто полакомится другим сегодня? Отведает ли Гон запеченного мяса, или же Это мгновенно проглотит его?  
Хм-м-м...  
Стоило выяснить...  
— Думаю, самое время...  
Стоило Киллуа сказать это, как все вокруг замерло, насколько могла позволить себе природа. Сейчас не раздавалось даже робких попыток птиц и жучков издать хоть малейший звук, ведь рядом с самым опасным хищником природы подобное каралось жестоко и достаточно быстро. Можно было поражаться тому, как природа, так сильно опасавшаяся своего детища, все же сумела его породить, но Киллуа куда больше волновал другой факт.  
Он не мог знать истинных причин появления этой твари. Возможно, боги просто пошутили, и родилось Это. Или они поспорили с кем-то и создали самого дикого хищника, придав при этом ему одну из наиболее нелепых форм. Если смотреть лишь на морду, то ощущение страха и ужаса оставалось, но более полный взгляд на их будущего противника вызывал у Киллуа скорее растерянность и удивление.  
Потому как девильо — они пошли охотиться на девильо, потому что ничего умнее в жизни Гон придумать не смог, когда понял, что ни разу не запекал его хвост в печи — был похож на огромный огурец с зубами высотой в несколько метров. Как и положено огурцу, он был зеленым и с пупырышками, и Киллуа покатился бы со смеху с одного внешнего вида девильо, если бы не знал, как эта тварь была способна перекусить шею более слабым вивернам за один укус.  
Интересно, боялись ли древние драконы девильо?  
Киллуа повернулся было вбок, чтобы поинтересоваться об этом у Гона — у того всегда были мысли на счет подобных глупостей — но рядом с собой он обнаружил лишь пустое место. Гон отсутствовал рядом — зато он выбежал вперед, этот придурок, и ровным шагом направлялся прямиком к девильо, который настороженно смотрел вдаль. Кого-то определенно могло вдохновить зрелище хищного огромного огурца, что, задумавшись, посматривал на горизонт, но этим «кем-то» явно был не Киллуа.  
Он зашипел и хотел было швырнуть в приятеля камнем, но тот наверняка не обратил бы на это внимания. А потому Киллуа в ужасе замер, когда девильо наконец услышал шорох позади себя и развернулся, натыкаясь взглядом на уверенно бредущего к нему охотника. В это же мгновение Гон остановился, поднимая голову на монстра.  
Гон уставился на девильо.  
Девильо уставился на Гона.  
Неловкая тишина длилась примерно секунду, за которую Гон успел обдумать глупость своего поступка, прикинуть, было ли возможно договориться с бешеным хищным огурцом, успеть попросить прощения у Киллуа — тот стопроцентно потребовал бы этого за подобную выходку — после чего девильо зарычал. Это, конечно, не вой тигрэкса, но тоже не самый приятный звук — вот что успел подумать Гон в ту секунду, когда отпрыгнул в сторону от всесокрушающей лапы девильо.  
Конечно, этот монстр напоминал огромный огурец, но вот грация и ловкость у него были явно не от маленького зеленого прародителя.  
— Киллуа! — Гон проделал элегантный кульбит кувырком прямо в кусты к приятелю. — Мне кажется, он хочет нас сожрать!  
Словно подтверждая его слова, девильо издал еще один рык и начал переливаться красным. Ой-ой, недобрый знак. Просто дикий огурец — это одно, но вот взбешенный дикий огурец — зрелище уже не для слабонервных.  
— Придурок! Ну конечно же! О чем ты вообще думал?!  
Выскочив из кустов, Киллуа бросился вперед. На кончиках пальцев уже ощущались искры молний, и он приготовился сделать последний рывок перед тем, как нанести девильо решающий удар — однако в голове тут же мелькнул вопрос. Как реагируют виверны на хацу? Они на него вообще реагируют? Вопрос был очень интересным и мог вызвать бы дальнейшие споры и рассуждения, но если бы Киллуа задумался о нем еще немного, то получил бы толстым зеленым хвостом прямо по лицу. К счастью, он избежал подобной участи — и потому не отправился в полет в возвышавшуюся рядом крону дерева, как случилось это с Гоном.  
Смотря на то, как дрыгает из зелени ногами приятель, Киллуа мысленно смахнул скупую слезу. Будет знать, как идти на девильо с целью полакомиться его хвостом!  
А был ли хвост на вкус как огурец?..  
Ладно, это была глупость. Киллуа разозлился на то, что Гон заразил его этой глупой мыслью, и от души вдарил молнией прямо в девильо. Но не стоит недооценивать хищных огурцов, когда те преисполнены решимостью полакомиться двумя охотниками! Тот стал светиться красным еще сильнее и дыхнул в ответ черным дымом, отчего Киллуа закашлялся и свалился на землю.  
Девильо навис над ним, подобно скале, и уже было открыл рот...  
...как сбоку в него прилетел кулак Гона, усиленный хацу. Монстр отшатнулся. Киллуа был готов поклясться, что в эту секунду пара зубов у девильо сломалась, а само чудовище пустило скупую слезу страха и ужаса от столкновения с молодым Фриксом. Были вещи, с которыми никому лучше было не знакомиться, и одной из них было желание Гона сделать что-нибудь. Ох, опасное чувство!..  
Оба молодых охотника выпрямились и приготовились к дальнейшей атаке, стоя бок о бок. Пришедший же в себя девильо поднялся и взревел еще громче, отчего бегающие далеко в лесу зверьки в ужасе попрятались в свои норы, а потом перевел на них взбешенный взгляд. Девильо дышал огнем — фигурально выражаясь, конечно, но какая-то черная дрянь из его рта шла. А еще слюни.  
— Разделаем его, — мрачно проговорил Киллуа, щелкая костяшками.  
Ему самому уже не терпелось отведать на вкус хвост девильо.  
— Сегодня у нас будет отличный ужин! — гаркнул Гон и улыбнулся.  
Девильо ответил им оскалом и двинулся вперед с грацией, свойственной исключительно огромному хищному огурцу подобного огромного роста.  
Но связываться с Гоном — опасно, вот что должен был усвоить монстр. А связываться с Гоном, за которым стоял Киллуа — еще опасней. Всего пары движений им двоим хватило для того, чтобы зайти девильо за спину и со всей силы вдарить по хвосту. Тот взметнулся вверх — оторванный, а монстр взревел еще громче, так, что его скорее всего было слышно и в соседнем лесу. Внутри, вместо огуречной начинки, хвост оказался мясным.  
... это заставило Киллуа на секунду задуматься.  
Но девильо явно осознал истинную цель охотников. Осознал — а потому решил помешать им добраться до желаемого, резко развернувшись и ринувшись вперед. Киллуа и Гон, конечно же, бросились в разные стороны, чтобы не попасть под разрушительную атаку девильо, но чудовище явно не целилось на них.  
Оно собиралось проделать вещь куда более странную. Кто-то бы назвал это местью. Способны ли виверны осознавать вещи на подобном уровне?..  
— Киллуа! Какого черта?!  
Тот лишь моргнул пару раз, смотря на то, как смачно девильо перекусывает настоящую цель этой атаки и с аппетитом глотает. У него возникло множество вопросов, основными из которых были «зачем?» и «это точно нормально?», но всех их перекрыл самый главный и важный.  
Девильо сожрал собственный хвост.  
Каков он был на вкус?  
— О черт, нет! Он сожрал свой хвост! Черт возьми, Киллуа-а-а-а!  
Пока Гон скакал вокруг с энтузиазмом ужаленной в хвост мартышки, явно озадаченный тем, что не охотник съел добычу, а добыча сама себя съела, Киллуа напряженно думал. Все его мысли были о том, какой же девильо отбитый на голову монстр. Связываться с тем, кто попросту съел собственную часть, было...  
Да, это было как минимум нелогично.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, девильо поднял голову и лениво мотнул обрубком хвоста, после чего, виляя ровным срезом, направился куда-то в глубины леса. Гон с ужасом и разочарованием смотрел ему вслед, и Киллуа разделял его чувства. Они были так близки к чертовому хвосту, и...  
Ладно, чего они хотели? Все, кто связывался с огурцом-переростком, говорили об абсолютной безбашенности этой твари. Если бы девильо был способен на более развитое логическое мышление, то весь мир преклонился бы перед ним.  
Гон еще раз жалобно заскулил, и Киллуа ткнул его двумя пальцами в бок.  
Пора было возвращаться в лагерь. Девильо дал им понять, что сегодня огуречный гнев не настигнет их головы, но вот если они задержатся тут, то ситуация могла измениться. А это было бы очень и очень некстати...  
— Мы вернемся сюда попозже, — пообещал Киллуа. — И расквитаемся. Честное слово. Приготовим его шкуру, я слышал, она очень вкусная.  
Гон взглянул на него с недоверием, но все же обреченно вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Вместе они с тоской взглянули на место кровавой расправы девильо с собственным хвостом, после чего Гон издал многозначительной по уровню страданий звук — он был похож на стон вперемешку с возмущением, что давало забавное сочетание звука — и развернулся. Киллуа же не спешил следовать за приятелем назад, продолжая коситься на недоеденные девильо кусочки хвоста.  
Он нахмурился, почесывая подбородок.  
Ладно. С этим чертовым хищным огурцом с зубами они разберутся позже. А сейчас, пока было безопасно, стоило бежать обратно. Такое затишье выдавалось нечасто!..  
Где-то вдали взревел базельгейс, но Киллуа предпочел проигнорировать это. Он спешным шагом бросился за Гоном, чувствуя, как спина покрывается потом.  
Затишье выдавалось нечасто. Нечасто!


End file.
